


unexpected reunion

by wentworth09



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth09/pseuds/wentworth09





	unexpected reunion

Erica sat in her car checking her hair in the rear view mirror, the engine still running. She couldnt remember the last time she had felt so nervous as she brushed off any little bits that she saw on the arm of the casual black blazer she was wearing. She knew why she was here but she didnt really know what she was going to say or if infact what she had to say would want to be heard. As soon as she heard that Franky had been granted parole and had a released date she had thought of nothing else. The chance of being close to Franky with no restrictions or eyes watching, no rules to say no, but what made Erica most nervous was if Franky still had the same feelngs for her that she clearly had when she was still governer. They hadnt seen each other for 2 years since Erica had left wentworth but not a day went by when Erica didnt long to see Franky, to see her smirk and to feel the rush of heat when Franky would look at her in the way only she could.

Hearing the crunch of the pebbles under her black biker boots Franky couldnt help but grin. The last gate had shut and been locked behind her, with it the life she'd had for the last 7 years and infront of her a new life, an unsure future. All the friends she had where still in wentworth and she had no family so for the first time in years she was alone. no boomer at her side, no kim under her arm as she swaggers around full of confidence. Instead it was just her, stood alone in the clothes she'd arrived in, black biker boots, tight black jeans and a white singlet. Frankys mind was blank as she began to walk down the path leading to the car park not knowing where she would go, maybe she would just start walking and not stop and see where her feet would take her.

"hey stranger!" Franky stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She'd know that voice anywhere, it was the voice she'd heard in her dreams every night.  
"Erica" she breathed out, a smirk now plastered on her face as she turns to see Erica stood a few feet away from her, her eyes scanning every inch of frankys body.   
Franky made her way to where Erica was stood, shifting nervously as the younger women approached her.   
"Didnt expect to see you here, havent seen or heard anything from you for last two years, Ive missed our visits" Franky smiled and winked at Erica. All Erica could do was avert her eyes and smile broadly as she brushed some hair from out of her face. How was it that after all this time Franky could still make her feel like a shy teenager. She couldnt keep her eyes off Franky for long though and when she finally looked up she found Franky not an arms length away from her, taking in all of Erica, the way she looked, the way she smelt and god she wanted to feel her touch.   
"I found your parole date on the system at my work and well I, I guess I.." Erica knew what she wanted to say, she wanted to say sorry for leaving like she did, for not getting in touch, to let Franky know she missed her and that something wasnt right without her in her life.  
" I know you missed me" Franky tilted her head as she tried to catch Ericas eyes. "I mean how could you not, I saw right through you even from our first tutoring session when you walked in in that tight skirt, god you walk sexy in heels". Erica blushed at the way Franky spoke about her. Erica reached out her hand and reached for Frankys, which she gave willing as they tangled there fingers together. Franky smiled and lifted both of their hands up still entwined. "So what happened there then" she nodded at Ericas hand that lacked an engagement ring.   
"It wasnt right. I think we both know why right?" she looked into Frankys eyes, hoping that Franky would understand what she was trying to say even though she wasnt able to quite find the right words to say it.   
Franky smirked, that smirk Erica had longed to see every day since she left. A rush of heat coursed across Ericas cheek as she felt Frankys skin brush against her. Franky was leaning into her face their cheeks touching. "So is this where we ride off into the distance for a happy ever after?" Franky whispered in Ericas ear, a hopefully yet vulnerable tone to her voice.  
"Well.." Erica turned her face to Frankys, their lips a centimetre away from each other, "your carriage awaits, if you want it" Erica stretched her arm out pointing at the white mercedes parked in the car park, not taking her pleading eyes off Frankys.   
Lips touched, soft yet meaningful. Ericas knees gave a little as her arms wrapped around Frankys neck and frankys around her waist.   
"Your place then gov?" Franky grinned as she lead Erica to the car and suddenly Franky could see a future, a beautiful happy future with Erica which she knew she'd do anything to keep.


End file.
